Why Me? Refreaked
by xxBoysNoizexx
Summary: /refreaked by xxBoysNoizexx/ Draco has fallen in love with the infamous Harry Potter, who recently killed Voldy in his home, with the help of Dudley. NEXT CHAPTER: First /FREAKED/ Chapter. Inception references aplenty. Draco needs to go deeper.
1. Bxsiege

The sheets itched. Terribly. Not anything new, just kind of a residual thought playing in the back of his head. Taking forefront his mind, besides the occasional itch, and the pitch blackness he was laying in, was his school. He pushed himself up, unable to sleep.

"Hey Hedwig," he started, "What's going on?"

She let out a sleepy hoot, before turning to the eerie blackness that spread from the window, the night stars and the moon only giving a faint glow of hope to trace.

"Yeah?" he stated lamely.

"I'm gonna be a sixth year this year girl. Sixth year! Kind of, well, it's really cool. Do you mind if I rant? Of course not. You're a bird. Well, Ron and Hermione, Hermione and Ron, whatever, do you think that they are an item yet? I know Ron's got nerves of steel," Harry sarcastically drawled, "but I've haven't heard one word from either of them. Maybe they're doing the dirty somewhere…"

Hedwig gave a loud hoot to change the subject.

"What? I'm only suggesting! OK, don't give me that look. I get it! Jeez. And what's that look about? Exasperation? What? Yeah, I know, I don't have anyone. Seriously, if you're here to pick at my social life, we might as well end this conversati…"

"Boy!" Harry's uncle screamed unnecessarily loud.

"Coming!"

"Well come faster! Your professor is here!" Vernon yelled, obviously very intimidated.

Harry burst out the door in a pair of jeans and his pajama top.

"Ah, Vernon! How pleasant to see you again!" Dumbledore's usual cheery attitude was replaced with toxic words dripping out.

Dumbledore was in his usual attire for the situation, long flowing robe, his white beard pulled together at the end by some string, with blue beads attached. Rings adorned his pinky and ring finger on both hands, and his glasses were smudged a little bit, his fez looking hat a light green.

"Yes, yes, if you insist. What do you want with us?"

"Oh, I was wondering, if Harry, oh there he is! If Harry wished to take a stroll with me."

"Well, boy?" Vernon turned to Harry, his face purple.

"Well," he huffed, "I would like that," although he looked at Dumbledore apprehensively, seeing something wrong.

"Fantastic! We'll be off!" Dumbledore swished around, a ghost of a cringe on his face.

Harry hurried after the professor, making quite sure he didn't make eye contact with Vernon as he passed the doorway, but he was quite sure the face had turned purple. Privet Drive had turned colder then usual for that time of year, the cold nipping at his hands and bare feet. The occasional cat meowed in the distance, and the street lights seemed to flicker very harshly, seeming to react to the eerie way the air swirled around the identical houses and cars lining the streets.

They walked for a while in silence, but Harry felt the pricking on his scar that meant something was up. He commented on it, but Dumbledore passed it off with a low hum.

Then Dumbledore stopped. His face was in agony. He mentioned something about it wasn't the right time, but he continued, "Harry, you must understand one thing and one thing only about this visit. Voldemort can not harm you inside your putrid muggle's house," he grimaced, "and you have made a vital mistake."

"Putrid muggle? Professor, I don't like them much, but calling them that is just…" Harry stopped, the weight of the information hit like a sack of bricks, along with what was happening to his professor. He was watching, as Dumbledore seemed to shift, almost like from a dream, into Voldemort. But he didn't see the rest of the transformation, as soon as the indigo beaded string dropped to the ground, he took off towards the Dursley's house, as there was a loud scream of "Avadra Kadavra!" as he looked back and barely dodged the spell as it screamed by his ear, setting some rubbish on the side of the road ablaze.

There was surely enough commotion while this was happening around the street, sleepy little ladies turned on the light to see what was happening, while the husbands phoned the police, either for disruption of the peace, ore some other trivial bit of law that they knew could end the ruckus in the streets. Most saw Harry dart down the street, green lights streaming by him, narrowly dodging his every move. Voldemort progressed along the street in a confidant stride, a evil smirk plastered to his face, it disappeared every so often to be replaced with a heated look of anger at missing his target.

Harry sprinted for his life, looking over his shoulder constantly, checking for the signs of anything and everything that would infer that Voldemort was ready to strike again. He made little time of the trip back to his aunt an uncle's house, but there was people already waiting for him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. We meet again. Enjoyable enough to see you." Lucius smirked behind his mask, and obvious hatred scorched through the mask.

"Move!" Harry pulled out his wand, knowing they wouldn't comply.

"Oh, such a typical Potter move. Brandish the weapon first. Listen to me Potter, there's no way out of this situation. Don't cast that yet, I'm going to let you through. I don't know about the rest of the Death Eaters here, but I'm done with this whole dramatic thing. I'm ready to settle down a little bit more," a curse smashed the window on the second floor, "have a villa in Tuscany and all that. So here you go," he opened the door, "but it won't protect you for much longer I'm afraid. That's not a threat by the way!" he yelled as Harry dashed inside. Harry didn't bother to look back, but there was a black mist that moved through the night air, as Lucius disappeared.

As Harry moved through what seemed to be the war zone version of his aunt's living room, he could barely see the floor. It was covered in the shards of the creepy porcelain dolls his aunt kept around. The furniture was trashed, almost every piece in splinters, couch cushions ripped into several hundred shreds, stuffing pushed into almost every crevice of the room, paintings and pictures of everyone except Harry askew, and finally there was a scream from up stairs. It was certainly Dudley, the only member of the family he could stand, so he ran upstairs and to Dudley's room. When he reached the top of the stairs, out of breath, and fearing the worst, he found the room in ruins, his cousin trying his hardest, to grip the top of the bed to pull himself up. There was a death eater, obviously enjoying the show.

"That's right! Keep fighting! Let me show you why they call me Red Hunter!"

Dudley pulled himself up, and was visibly bleeding from this forehead and neck. His face picked up from the despair it was in, as he saw his cousin. He pulled himself into a sitting postition, his lower body still trapped, as the Death Eater pulled up a vertical storm of pointy objects in front of him, scratching the old wallpaper plastered to the otherwise white walls, and pushed it further closing in on Dudley, a storm of needles, shards of glass, and knives flew around like a cyclone, making a wall.

"I can sense you Potter. Thankfully, you can't hurt me. Shield spells are a tricky thing for sixth years to get through."

Harry cursed loudly, as his failed Flipendo knocked over the stationary bike in the room as it rebounded off the shield spell.

"I'll wait till the Dark Lord gets here to let him finish you off. Until then…"

"Dudley! Pull!"

From behind the wall of the slowly progressing sharp objects, Dudley seemed to go into a moment of panic, his eyes bugging out at the possibility of death. He closed his eyes, and squeezed them shut. After a few seconds, and the first new cut on Dudley's face, there was an obvious tug on the robe of the Red Hunter Death Eater, and then more pressure was applied. It took only a few milliseconds for this new power to fully grip him and pull him into his own storm, every sharp object that missed the Death Eater, embedding itself into the wall. He dropped almost immediately, blood pouring about all his cuts.

"That's the sharp stuff," Harry wheezed wryly.

"I did… I did what?"

"You must have the spark. Why am I talking to you? Voldemort's coming."

"I saw them kill mum. I need a wand."

"You're in no position to go after Death Eaters. You know what? Be content with the one you did get."

"Damnit," he looked off to the side, dejected, "You're right."

"I'm gonna need to get you out of there, but if Voldemort comes in, you're on your own. I gotta finish him."

"What are you waiting for?"

Harry walked over to the bed, split in many different ways, and put out his wand, which Dudley instinctively twitched to.

"Don't stress. Or move. _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Harry lifted the bed off Dudley and saw the extent of the damage.

"Can you feel anything?"

"Yeah, I think I can walk."

"Better not try that yet. The Order will hear soon, and we'll get you out of here. If another one of them come in here, just try your best not to get killed. Of course, now that you are…" Harry trailed off, "what should I call you? Well shit, I don't know, a wizard. Holy mother of crap. You're a wizard. I can't even…"

"Well I certainly can. He's coming, I can hear him. Better go take care of him."

"Well easy for you to say! Yeah, I have to battle the biggest Dark Lord of all time and…" Harry heard the door open with a smart snap, "shit. Now I'm fucked. Wish me the best of luck. Could I jump out the window? No, this has got to happen. But I really want to jump."

"Just do it, and stop second guessing yourself."

"Got it."

And there standing in the hallway was Voldemort.

"Sure can run fast, can't you?"

"Merus Ex Malum!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the Dark Lord.

At first the pink light didn't seem to be able to hit Voldemort, it's trajectory more swinging toward the still life painting on the right wall of the hallway, but Harry saw something remarkable, the tell tale tug of Voldemort's cape towards the spell, and his bodily mass seeming to loose control of itself, and throwing him in front of the spell. There was a hot pink flash of light, as the black flame seemed to erupt from nowhere and spread through Voldemort's body, his screeches and screams loud enough to hear from down the street, where the old ladies were still watching with feverish glances to the street and the husbands were still explaining the situation to the police.

* * *

A/N: So, you think you real cool fanfiction readers? You ready to delve into magic like you've never seen before? Well my latest project was originally done by DaDemonLovesMalfoy, and it's more of a canon destroyer, meaning this will most likely create so many different parallel universe theories, your head will spin. So what I'm trying to do is show the more realistic side of Harry Potter with off track dialog, second guessing, and more realistic reactions. So enjoy!


	2. Knxwledge

There was a slight knock at his door, but he knew it was coming, the tiny foot tapping on the rosewood floor was enough for him to know it was his mother, and more then that, she was worried to death. He was sprawled on his bed, still two sizes too big for him, and no matter how many times he had told her, he had grown out of the "Littlest Dragon" bedsheets. His room was inspired by the book, but it was showing the wear that most rooms do after 16 years without someone touching it, he only spent time in it during the summers, and of course, the time he spends in his room was minimal, even then The night outside echoed every sound that was made that night, and the garden was silent except the massive amount of crickets inhabiting it, but Draco never seemed to mind. It was a good sleep track. And of course, the walls were colored green, very much in line with how Narcissa and Lucius how they wanted their little boy to grow, which was into their very own house, that they may or may not have showered hundreds of thousands of galleons on.

"Draco! Answer the door sweetie!" she said in a voice that was all too willing to compromise.

"Told you, you can come in," he mumbled into the pillow, right in the middle of trying to take a nap.

She walked in with about as much confidence as she had if she were a mouse, and moved across the piles of dirty clothes to sit on the perfectly kept sheets.

"Draco sweetie, we need to talk," she rubbed one of the little dragons on the bedspread.

"I thought we already are,"

"Can you sit up to talk to me?" her eyes flashed a dangerous color.

"I don't know. Can I?"

She smacked him. Hard. Right on the bum. It was reminiscent of the spankings he got when he was little.

"Ow! Alright, alright. I'm here," he flipped over and sat up, his hair disheveled.

She started to fix his hair, "Draco honey, you need a spell that actually works for your hair. Not that wacky one you're using,"

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, let's talk. So you know, me and your father, right?"

"Yeah, why bring it up?"

"OK, and you know Veela right?"

He gave his mother a look, "Yeah, duh. Nearly gave me a heart attack fourth year."

"That's good," she was somewhere else, "so I brought this book, and I think, well, just read it."

He gave her another look, and flipped to the page that felt right to him, "Hmm, interesting, there's words. And pictures."

"Page 394,"

"Flashback much?" Draco flipped the pages, stopping now and again, "So what? It's just a family chart. An empty one at that."

"I enchanted it. Can you put your finger on the square at the bottom of the page?"

"What's it gonna do?" he looked to her, accusingly.

"Nothing, just put your finger there."

"If you don't tell me…"

"Just do it!" she laughed, "It'll be very informative, and you'll like it. I'm sure."

He sighed, knowing when to give up when it was something his mother was this adamant about. He placed his finger on the small square on the bottom of the page, feeling the frigid cold fingers of the enchantment start wrapping around the fibers of his fingers, penetrating every pore of his appendage until he could feel the little droplets of essence that were contained in his finger drip out onto the page. The words spread onto the family tree like little blips of ink falling from the air around it.

And then it struck him. The words in the parental spot were not Narsissa and Lucius Malfoy, but rather…

"Aha! That's enough!" Narsissa ripped the book out of Draco's hand.

"What is this? Some sick practical joke? And give that back! I didn't read all of it!"

"No. I suppose you didn't," she passed it off as a lighthearted grin.

"What does this… If you think for one minute this is funny…"

"Listen sweetie, me and your uncle have been wanting to tell you this…"

"Uncle? What is going on? This is so unfunny right now."

"This is not a joke, dear. This is the truth. And I know it may hurt…"

"May hurt? This is more then hurting, Mom. This is to hurting as hurting is to a chocolate frog."

"What do you want me to say? What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say nothing and get out of my room! I want you to just get out of my life!"

"You don't mean that Draco!"

"Test me! You want to see me angry?"

"You already are! What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing! Get out!"

"We need to talk!"

"We already did talk! Out!"

Narsissa got up in a huff and a few small tears, and strode out of the door, slamming it along the way. And then the waterworks started, Draco started crying helplessly, repeating the mantra "You're fucked," to himself over and over again. He willed himself into a world that was inhabited by Potter. He was so goddamn lucky, and to think! People thought he was was some poor orphan boy. But he knew better, he knew what kind of life Potter led. The amount of love that was poured into that man's life was something he was eternally envious of.

His new mantra was "I'm not him" as he bawled his eyes out into the sheets he despised. This could all be very simple to solve. Just be over it already, he told himself, but no. He was too stubborn. He willed himself somewhere else, to Hogwarts. Somehow he knew Potter felt the same way, when he is sad, he thinks of the same place, and that's where it seems they can't fuck up. It was almost a refreshing feeling, surrounding himself in the dreamlike landscape of Hogwarts.

He gasped, and reached for his wand. He didn't want to deal with the real world right now, and he knew the exact right spell. He learned it last year, in Charms. It was Flitwick's little charm to get himself to sleep when he needed to, and in the most luxurious setting as well. He put it to the bridge of his nose, and thought about Hogwarts, and everyone who would make him happy right now.

"Unifordo"

* * *

OH HAI U GUIES. WUT UP? OK, so I know this chapter seems short now, but I had to split it into two. This mofo had the ingenius little idea to include extra little scenes not in the original fanfiction that don't really have any significant influence on the plot, and I figured the next chapter will be the first /FREAKED/ chapter. You excited? You should be.


	3. Xletric

"So then I told him, that if he wanted me, he would have to come and get me. It's as simple as that! Seriously, Ron can be so thickheaded at times!"

"Huh?" Draco looked to Hermione, as he started walking again, "Was I off in space?"

"Seems so. Draco, you really need to consider some sort of sleep potion. I could make you some right now if we go back to the castle! But of course, I don't think you'd ever miss out on talking to Harry."

He looked around dumbly, mouth agape. It was the gardens, mostly filled with the hedge maze, and the aqueduct that made up the castle's plumbing. It was a beautiful place, mostly just roses and mystical plants grew here, it was Professor Sprout's little experiment with the students. The day was sunny, and sunlight streamed down between the tall hedges, keeping the roses in the hedges very happy. The exact direction wasn't a certainty, because the hedges blocked any view other then directly in front of you, unless you were heading down a long stretch of path. The path in question was a rugged example of how Professor Sprout liked to dabble into certain parts of muggle culture. The path was not unlike any other path on Hogwarts grounds; stone, squared, and made of lots of little bricks. But the Professor didn't see the point of keeping the path clean, so it was strewn with little rocks, twigs, and dirt. The cracks were filled in by little weeds that were just happy to be there, but caused a nuisance for the students who kept it.

"You were telling me about Ron?" they started walking again towards the middle of the hedge maze.

"Well yes, I was, but now that we've gotten on the topic of potions, I wanted to ask you about the homework that we have. Did you get the same answer as I did for question A1? If I get anything less then perfect, Snape will cut our house points by obscene amounts."

"Yeah, what was the question again?"

She looked into the air, calling back the memory, "You are waiting for a train. A train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you. But you can't know for sure. But it doesn't matter - because we'll be together."

Draco snorted, "You've been watching too many muggle movies."

"Inception was a good movie! I thought it was an interesting delve into our subconscious."

"So tell me, what did Harry want you to bring me out here for?"

"It's a secret! You can't know. I won't tell you!" she laughed.

"Oh whatever," he laughed, "Look! we're here already!"

They came across the clearing that happened to be the main one. Harry was sitting down on the bench that was covered in moss, and seemed to be as content as he could ever be, his windswept hair framing his charming smile perfectly. Behind him was a planter that had "ions", short little flowers that twisted and turned to catch sun. The planter also contained a huge abstract piece of art. It was a fountain, the top starting off as a gold globe, and then went down to an indigo, blue, green, yellow, orange, and red orbs below that, all glowing a beautiful light.

"Draco!" his voice rang with all sorts of happiness, the kind that made you sick to your stomach with butterflies, and your head swim in thoughts of just booking it, so you can hug that person to death.

"You sound so happy, Potter. What's new?"

"Potter? Jeez _Malfoy,"_ he jokingly rolled his eyes, "it's been a while since you've called me that."

"You!" Hermione pointed at Harry, "Don't forget what I brought him here for. I'll just leave now. I'll probably help Ron with his homework, and start on a sleep potion for Draco. See you soon!"

Draco considered telling Hermione not to bother with the potion, "So what'd you wanna talk about Harry?"

"Just like you Draco. Straight to business, no chase."

"I like to keep things real."

"I sloticed. Did I just say sloticed? I can't speak today."

Draco laughed, "All is forgiven."

"So yeah, I noticed. Let's say for a second someone liked you."

"Who would this person be?"

"God, you are so hard to please, you know that right? Well, let's say for a second, it was me."

"Only for a second?" Draco's breath hitched, "Stop making a fool out of me! You and I both know…"

"But we said we were only friends! No changing that."

"Oh come on, we could both use a little happiness. A little bit of feel good goes a long way."

"I have, I have a little, a little issue though!"

"What's that?"

"How do you tell your best friend that you're in love with him?"

"Don't tell me you've fallen for the ginger!"

"Oh please. Ron is not my type, so you know who it is."

"I can't deny that the evidence is conclusive."

"I won't raise any objections if you don't."

"Hardly."


	4. Lxzers

Harry exhaled loudly after the few seconds the dark lord's ashes stayed in the same state of matter, disturbing Dudley's almost calm look of shock at the powerful display of magic.

"Bloody hell, I mean, I know it wasn't a big deal for you..."

"No, that's kind of a big deal. I did it. Shit," Harry sat down, and put his wand on the ground, looking off into a point in space.

"Then you won't mind me saying that was genius. I mean I don't know how you did it, but it was genius whatever it was."

"Thanks, but I don't see how that was anything other then gruesome. I mean any second now, he could come jumping out of those ashes. Who's to say he hasn't had phoenix blood along side of his diet of unicorn blood in his cereal?"

"Like milk?"

"Except illegal, and soul ruining."

"That dude is messed up. Wonder if he did it on a dare. The unicorn blood I mean. Maybe his mates offered him twenty quid note,"

"He had no mates. That's why he was so weak,"

"What about those death consumers?"

"Death Eaters? Naw, they were just his crazy followers,"

"Oh, that makes sense,"

"So the Army or the Order should be here in a few. Or both. Ron's gonna be upset he missed all the fighting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go vomit."

"What?" Dudley yelled as Harry stood up, rushed down the hall to the bathroom, and heard the sounds of him choking on his own stomach fluids, "Harry, you alright? Harry?"

"I'm alright," he vomited again, "first time killing a dark lord, you know?"

There was some more vomiting sounds, "You done?"

"Yeah, I think so." Harry came back out, with toothbrush & toothpaste in hand, looking weak in the knees. "God only knows why I have a reflex like that. He kind of smells like burnt toast, doesn't he?"

"Evil burnt toast. So while you're doing that," Dudley gestured towards the brush, "I'm just gonna wonder aloud. Why was he after you? I don't even remember his name, except it started with a "V" and had a "hort" in there somewhere."

Harry scrubbed his teeth ridiculously fast, "His nurrme was Vurrldurrmurrt. I was in a prurrphurrcy wurrth him,"

"A what?"

Harry took the brush out of his mouth, "A prurrphurrcy,"

"Oh! A prophecy! A prophecy! I got it. Wait, why is that important?"

"Currse one of us had to kurrll the urrthurr. And he was jurrst urrvurrl,"

"I see," Dudley said lamely, while Harry left to spit out the toothpaste.

"OK, let me try again. The prophecy told us that only one of us could be alive."

"So he wanted to kill you because it was either you or him?"

"Pretty much."

"Paranoid much? What was his name again?"

"Voldemort,"

"What kind of parents names their child Voldemort?"

"They didn't, he was actually named Tom Riddle."

"So he went from Tom to Voldemort? Sounds like he just had a really pants name, and wanted to pimp it out."

"I guess so. You know what's weird? Don't mind me, I'm gonna rant. But you know the blond guy outside the door before I came in? He was a death eater. Main word being 'was', but I guess he quit. Probably the reason I'm still living. He had to know that letting me in would kill Voldemort, which would mean he trusted me. But I always thought he hated me or something. I don't know what's going on. I don't even want to think how Draco's gonna respond."

"Draco? I thought you always called him Malfoy."

"How do you know that?"

"OK, so don't be mad, but I read your letters that you used to keep in that shoebox."

"Huh. I don't actually really care all that much, but you should have just asked first."

"Yeah, so why haven't you asked him yet?"

"Asked him what?"

"Oh please! Look at your friendship! Look at your choices!"

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh god, I do have to spell it out for you. Why. Are. You. Not. Dating?"

"I'll never consider it in a million billion years, never. Like, I could see us a good friends or something, but dating? How do you even know I'm into guys? I'm not, by the way. Any information you've got otherwise I will disregard,"

"Oh, like your porn stash?" Dudley smirked.

"Shut…"

"Or your computer's history?"

…up!"

"Yeah, not into men, _for sure,_"

"You can't prove otherwise! And I think I hear Dumbledore."

"Harry face facts. And I hear him too ironically. But you need to think about things. It's actually pretty cool talking to you."

"I'm sure it won't be the last time," Harry rushed downstairs, and put his hand on the cold metal, just as the knocker signaled someone's arrival.

Harry looked through the peephole, "Who is it?"

"Dumbledore and some friends,"

"What do you offer someone when they come to your office?"

"Lemon drops, of course!" Dumbledore's happy voice carried through the door, "What is the name of your pet owl and who gave it to you?"

"Hedwig and Hagrid, sir," Harry swung open the door, "Nice to see you again. All of you."

There, in the door was all of the Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore's Army. There was a screech as the first in the door was Fleur and Bill, as she said something as how bad the house was kept, and whipped out her wand, firing off spells to clean the place up, and McGonagall passed next, patting Harry on the back, as she rushed into the living space just beyond the greeting area, only to gasp at the sight of the two dead Durleys. Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione came in next, and suddenly Harry's world was a massive swirl of limbs and laughter and crying, and nothing more then just pure love surrounding him, and he could feel more bodies adding to the mass of people hugging him. After a few minutes, Dumbledore quite clearly said, "Give the dear boy some air,"

Everyone separated before he could see quite clearly the people who weren't in the hug mood, Aberforth, Snape, Mrs. Figg, Kingley (although, he had a massive smile on his face), and Dumbledore. But his eye caught something that he knew shouldn't have been there.

"Sirius? Sirius? Oh my god, Sirius…"

"Surprise!" Hargid's booming voice came as a shock to Harry, who was beginning to ball his eyes out, as he ran into Sirius's awaiting arms. He heard someone come down the stairs, and Dumbledore instructing Madam Pomfrey to see what was wrong with his leg, but it all passed through him.

"Shusssh, Harry, it's all good. I'm here. I'm here."

"That's the part that I'm crying about! God, scare the wits out of me, why don'tcha? Oh god, Sirius, please, please, be real. Be real. Be real."

"I'm real as I'll ever be, mate. Hahaha, could you imagine if I was a ghost? Nearly Headless would have to share his job as house ghost!"

"Sirius! Don't joke about such things!" Hermione scolded, but almost all of the Weasley boys laughed, with the exception of Percy, who scowled.

"You boys better check yourself for any viral curses. Don't wanna be spreading that around," Mad Eye started.

"Hey. Hey Mad Eye. Piss off," Sirius laughed.

"Language, Sirius." Mrs. Weasley said in a strict tone.

"Be real. Be real. Be real. Be real," Harry continued on.

"Harry, I think he's real." Ron cut in.

"Yes, quite real Potter," Snape droned, "Face us, so we can figure out what happened that caused this… _joyous _moment."

"Now," Kingley stated in his deep, reassuring voice, "I'm sure Mr. Potter will tell us everything you will need to know after reassuring himself that Sirius, is in fact, back."

The room went silent, except Harry's quiet mantra, and Dudley's pained moans while Madam Pomfrey administered a potion to the wound, "Hold on." she started mumbling to herself, "…there must be a reasonable solution somewhere. Let's try and find _it_ first shall we?"

"Kingsley, take the others and do a sweep of the area, and please make sure that the poor souls out tonight get sent home safely."

"Right away, headmaster."

"What did you want to talk about Poppy?" most of the room shuffled to let out some of the order, as Dumbledore crouched down to the eye level of Dudley.

"Just a moment! I've found something!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"It's wizards blood. It's _really _powerful. Especially against living things."

"Where? In the boy?"

"Yes sir,"

"If you don't mind me saying sir…" Dudley started

"Not at all, my good boy. Continue."

"…it's something of a mystery to me too, but little I do know, is that when I was about to die, by a death consumer…"

The Weasley brothers snorted,

"…by the name of the 'Red Hunter', power just seemed to rush through me. It was kind of scary, but kind of brilliant,"

"Understandable my dear boy." Dumbledore got up, "Snape, do you know about the Death Eater by the name of the Red Hunter?"

"New recruit. He was something of a mystery to us all, but he did seem to enjoy blood. Not a vampire, if his word was to be trusted."

"Could you please go upstairs, and inspect the scene?"

"Yes sir," Snape swept himself up the stairs.

"If you guys see Lucius," Harry sniffled, "Don't kill him. Or harm him. Or whatever. He helped me."

"Seriously?" Ron stared at Harry, "What for?"

"I don't know. He must trust me or something. At least he's got no one to worry about except lesser Death Eaters now. Except maybe Bellatrix."

"Oh, you needn't worry about her bonkers mind anymore, Harry." Sirius smiled.

"Why is that?"

"Well, when I slipped into the veil," Sirius started.

"Don't! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Anything you want kiddo. Hey! Now I can make good on the promise! The one where you live with me!"

"I'd…" Harry started crying again, "I'd really like that."

"Sirius, if you continue making Harry cry, I will bring you outside, understood?" Mrs. Weasley glared.

"I dare you, Molly. Bring it!"

"Now, now, let's not get…" Mr Weasley started but before he could finish, there was a blue light that streamed across the room, and Mrs. Weasley's wand was out and she smirked. Sirius's pants were very clearly on the ground. There was a second of pure silence, before a huge amount of laughter erupted from the room. Sirius just blushed a deep shade of red, and pulled his pants up as high as they could go.

"Mom! Control yourself! I'm sure Mr. Black doesn't want to be exposed as such!" Percy scolded.

"Oh, I suppose you're right," she said in a fake sheepish manner.

There was a big ruckus upstairs, the sounds of pieces of crumpled furniture being repaired made themselves known, but then there was a loud swearing, and Snape was down the stairs in a heart beat.

"Professor. There is no one in the room. Nor is there any sign of escape."

"Should we be concerned, Severus?"

"Sir, he was more powerful then Bellatrix."

"Damn right I was," there was a flash of green light, as it collided with a red shield spell that Dumbledore cast.

"Fearless too. You can run, you can hide, but sooner or later, I'm gonna cut like a knife, sooner or later." the Red Hunter appeared in a corner. He seemed to so nonchalant about his posture, and his clothes had changed too, his cape still covering up every single skin cell, but his robe was now red.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore calmly asked.

"The epitome of everything you hate about each other," he cast a spell that slammed into a wall.

Sirius launched a spell, and then another, both of which hit the walls after ricocheting off one of the mysterious person's shield spell, until Sirius finally barked a war cry, "I'm going to break you!"

The room all of a sudden lit up with so many spells, you couldn't see without squinting. But what was more, the Red Hunter wasn't even trying to deflect them. They bounced off his shield spell, as if they didn't even phase him.

"Seems like I've touched a nerve with dear Sirius. What is it in this room that you hate the most?"

"Shut it!" Hagrid boomed, a dull grey spell firing out of his umbrella, "That's unofficial business that doesn't concern you!"

"How about you Hagrid? There's hatred in you too."

"We don't wish to know about it," Dumbledore stated calmly, "now if you'll excuse us," there was a sudden rush felt around the center of the room as a portkey landed in the middle of the floor, a small key ring, that had the word "LASERS" on a piece of plastic, and suddenly there was a pile of bodies on top of it, as Dumbledore shot spells to blind the Red Hunter.

Sirius smiled at Harry, "Time to go home," and lunged at the portkey.

* * *

A/N: Lupe Fiasco, and tons of angst got me to get on this, and lots of editing. So anyways, hope you enjoy it. Once again, I need some new music to write to. So suggestions go in the reviews k'? Love, your favorite glitch, xxBoysNoizexx


End file.
